Star Trek: Anomaly
by Cortana Hansen
Summary: Aracane is the first Ocampan to become a Starfleet officer, and is assigned to the starship USS Crisis. However, things soon take strange twists and lead the crew of the Crisis to the beginning of their journey. Followed by "Star Trek: Timeline", located in the category "Star Trek: Voyager & Enterprise Crossovers."- Note, this story is kind of episodic. You've been warned.
1. I: Memories

I feel cold, trapped, afraid. Lights flash, people cry and scream, metal crashes, smoke arises. Shots are exchanged. People fall.

So much violence, so much death. I'm not even one year old, and I see it all.

My mother clings to my arm like a vice and pulls me into the beam-out room. We get on the pad, and are about to beam away when there's a sudden explosion.

I'm on the ground. Bloody. Cold. Hurt. I can feel us beaming away, so the beaming thing must not have been broken.

Suddenly I feel myself on another cold surface. People shuffle around us. Inject us with hyposprays. Pull us out of the room.

I feel myself getting drowsy, as the people carry us. I try to move my useless limbs, I try to speak, but I'm too weak. But the warmth that now surrounds my body, that cradles me as we move, makes me feel safe.

We are safe.

I fall into a deep sleep, now unaware of the chaos around us.

. . .

I find myself waking up slowly, having temporarily forgotten the carnage that had wounded me so. I heard voices, soft, reassuring voices. No screams, no pain. Just calm.

Slowly I open my eyes, expecting to see my mother and father, to see their happy faces. Instead I see a stranger. A bald man with dark eyes, and a sad expression.

"Where am I?" I ask, trying to sit up. "Where are my parents?"

"I'm sorry," the man says. "Your mother... is dead. Your father is either also dead, or has been assimilated into the Borg."

"Mum's dead?" I can't believe it. Then the memory comes back. I close my eyes, trying to shut it from my mind. But instead of it going away, it just becomes stronger. "No... no..."

I open my eyes, wishing that I was home with my family, but I'm still greeted by the same sight as before.

"I'm going to sedate you again," the man tells me.

"No!" I sit up and am about to jump off the biobed when the man injects me with that hypospray again.

I fall backwards and go back into that world of darkness again.

. . .

 _I find myself floating in the middle of a large lake, trying to swim to safety. But I can't. No matter how much I swim, I don't move an inch. Suddenly the sun is hidden by dark, ominous clouds. I call for help as loudly as I can, but no one comes. No one can hear me._

 _It starts to snow and I start sinking underneath the waves. Just as my head is under the water, the lake freezes over. I bang my hands against the ice, but I have no success in breaking it. I can feel myself suffocating, dying..._

. . .

Two years later.

I wake up with a start, frozen in place on my bed. That dream again! My heart is pounding and perspiration is coating my body.

I shake my head and let out a sigh. I'm supposed to be a Security officer. Security officers shouldn't be afraid of nightmares. But it seems I'm afraid.

I get out of bed and pull on my uniform. Life is short. Especially mine. I shouldn't waste it on fear.

I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I have my mom's blue eyes, and the same eyebrows. Same small body frame. But the resemblance ends there. I have dark, coarse hair like my father. Dark coarse hair that I braid every morning.

I look at the folds on the tips of my ears, only to be reminded yet again that I am Ocampa. That in just six years, I'll be dead. If not sooner.

That I could die just like my mom. On a biobed. Surrounded by doctors.

I close my eyes and think of the one doctor who told me that my mom had died. Everything was a blur at the time, and I couldn't really remember his face. Probably because of my drowsiness at the time. But his eyes, his dark brown eyes, stuck in my head.

Suddenly I hear a beeping sound, interrupting my reverie.

It was time to meet the Admiral about my new assignment.

. . .

 **Hey, everyone! :) Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

 **So, any ideas for the next chapter? If you have any, feel free to review.**

 **As to this chapter, if anything was unclear or something, please let me know. I'd appreciate it. :D Speaking of this chapter, kudos to whoever guesses who that doctor is.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time!**

 **P. S. Yes, due to Aracane's young age at the beginning, I used simpler language for the first part of the chapter.**


	2. II: Mission

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been really busy and also playing a _lot_ of Halo. Again, sorry for the wait. Also** **I'd like to thank The Cheshire Cheese for their review on my story. :) I appreciate it. She'll definitely make good use of those powers, that's for sure. Though she won't use them all the time, they will come in handy when it comes to interrogations.**

 **Now... the continuation!**

 **. . .**

I walk slowly to the Admiral's office, my nervousness growing. Wiping my sweaty hands on my pants, I enter the Admiral's office. She is sitting with her back to me, a data pad in her hand. I can see some of her short ginger hair, which barely reaches her shoulders.

"Admiral?" I address, in hopes of ending this rather awkward silence. "You wished to see me?"

She turns towards me and says, "Yes. Have a seat, Lieutenant Aracane."

I nod and sit down quickly. "You said you had an assignment for me, Admiral?"

"You know you don't have to call me 'Admiral' all the time," she tells me, setting down her data pad. "You can call me Kathryn."

"Okay, thanks," I say. I think she notices my nervousness and is trying to calm me. It helps a little, but not a lot. But I'm really only anxious because one, I'm talking to Kathryn Janeway, of all people. Two, I'm not used to being briefed by an Admiral. A new policy Starfleet made. All senior officers are now required to be briefed personally by an Admiral for any and all missions.

Meanwhile Kathryn walks to her replicator and then asks me, "Do you want anything?"

"No. But thank you."

Kathryn nods and says to the replicator, "Coffee, black." A small mug of coffee appears and she takes it. She walks back to the desk and sits down.

I ask quietly, "What's the assignment?"

Kathryn takes a sip from her mug before speaking. "I'm assigning you to the _U.S.S. Crisis._ A fitting name, considering the mission."

"I see..."

"Ready to hear it?" Kathryn asks.

"Guess I am."

"Alright then. Let's get started!"

. . .

I walk into the bridge of the _Crisis,_ marveling its beauty. The softness of the lights, the shine of the metal, and the stars on the viewscreen.

Officers rush around, trying to prepare for the mission. I wait at my tactical station, hoping to meet the Captain soon.

I'm sure you're wondering what the mission even is. Well, we're basically headed out on the hunt for a Federation research vessel that disappeared a few days ago near the Romulan Empire's border. Though many suspect that the Romulans are responsible, Starfleet wants to be absolutely certain so that way no unnecessary wars erupt.

Suddenly I'm approached by a tall blond woman wearing a Starfleet uniform. She has cybernetic implants on her face, and I realise this is Seven of Nine.

"Are you the Chief of Security?" Seven asks, an almost incredulous look on her face. I don't need to use my telepathic powers to know what she's thinking. She's wondering how a scrawny girl like me is the Chief of Security.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" I ask.

She hands me a data pad and says, "Here are some thoughts I had on increasing the efficiency of the security on this ship. I thought you would like to look at them."

I look at the data pad and nod. "Thanks." Then I look back at her. "Anything else?"

"No," she says. "Thank you for your time." Then she walks away to another console.

"You're welcome," I say, fidgeting slightly. I may be Chief of Security, but I'm not exactly good with social interaction. Come to think of it, Seven had the same problem when she was freed from the Collective. Huh. Guess I made a new friend today, as some might say.

Suddenly the bridge's turbolift doors slide open. The Captain steps on to the bridge. "Hello, everyone."

I immediately recognise this man. The doctor... the one who told me that my mom was dead. I stare at him, unmoving, trying to make sense of this. He looks around the bridge, and as he turns to take in the view, his eyes suddenly rest on me.

Those deep brown eyes, looking at me- studying _me..._ it breaks me out of my reverie. I must keep calm. Personal feelings are irrelevant. Great, now I sound like Icheb...

"Captain," I say with a nod.

The Captain nods back and then sits down in his chair.

"Alright. Here goes nothing. Set a course for the Romulan border," the Captain says, as the ship detaches from the hangar of the station.

"Course was set a long time ago, sir," says the officer at the helm. "Seven suggested that we do so. To save time."

The Captain gives Seven a glare- the latter also at the helm. "Another one of your 'efficiency' tactics, Seven?"

Seven looks back at the Captain and smiles. "Of course, Doctor. Efficiency is what I do."

Great, now people are calling him Doctor. Can't anyone settle on a single rank? Apparently not. Oh well. It was, I admit, clever of Seven to have the course set early.

"Well, then," the Doctor or Captain or whatever he's called says, "Engage. Maximum warp."

. . .

"Computer, dim the lights." I lay in my bed, thinking about my encounter with... I guess I'll call him the Doctor, too. That's what pretty much everyone in this ship calls him.

How in the galaxy does an Emergency Medical Hologram get to be captain? I mean, I've heard of a special program called the Emergency Command Hologram, but that's for emergencies, right?

I shake my head and sigh. After a minute I finally sit up. I can't sleep. We're moving at maximum warp, so we should be at the Romulan border by tomorrow. I guess I should be pleased. If we find out what happened to the ship, we'd be back home soon.

"Computer, lights on," I say. The lights come back on and I walk over to my replicator. "Hot cocoa with whipped cream on top. And five peanut butter cookies."

The food I requested appeared promptly. I set the food down on the table, and sat. I dipped a cookie in my whipped cream and ate it, all the while trying not to think about the Doctor, yet thinking of nothing else.

 _"Oh, stop it, Aracane! The universe doesn't give a crap about you! Focus on your task."_

Well, my mind just gave me a slap in the face. I deserved it though. I finish off the last of the cookies and sip my hot cocoa. Suddenly a tremor in the ship knocks me out of my seat and I fall to the floor. Well, there goes my hot cocoa. Now it's all over the floor.

Quickly I stand up and snatch my uniform, which lay crumpled on the floor. I was too lazy to put it away. I put it on and run to the bridge, knowing I'm going to be needed there. The ship is on Red Alert. As soon as I'm on the bridge I head to tactical.

The Ensign who was originally at the post moves out of the way for me. I look at the scans on the console.

"I don't recognise this hull configuration... and it matches nothing in the database," I say. "Return fire, sir?"

"No," the Doctor says. He looks at the officer at the comm and commands, "Try hailing them again."

The officer complies. "Still no response."

Another blast hits the ship. Sparks fly from some of the consoles.

"Shields are at fifty percent," I say.

"Return fire, phasers," the Doctor orders. "Aim for their shield generator."

I comply. "No effect." Another tremor in the ship. "Shields are now down to forty percent.

"Fire again," the Doctor says.

Seven of Nine, who is at the helm, says, "I suggest we use a photon torpedo. It may be enough to penetrate their shields."

"I agree," I say.

"Do it," the Doctor says. I fire a photon torpedo at the ship's field generator. It worked! "Their shields are down! Looks like their engines took some damage too. They won't be able to jump to warp."

"We're receiving a hail!" The officer at the comm says.

"On screen," the Doctor tells him.

On the screen, an image of a... no...

 **. . .**

 **Thanks for reading, everyone! Until next** **time! :) Live long and prosper, everyone!**

 **P. S. I may rewrite this chapter at some point. I'm not sure. If there are any loopholes, please point them out. I'd appreciate it. Thank you. :)**


	3. III: Strange Developments

**Hi, again! :) Here's the next chapter of _Star Trek: Anomaly._ I may rewrite the previous chapter at some point- I'm not sure yet. Again, if there are any plot holes, please tell me. Thanks! :)**

 **. . .**

The person in command of the ship that attacked us appears to be Ocampa. I'm beginning to regret coming on this mission. I never really liked being around others of my kind. Not just because I lost my parents during a Borg attack, but also because others of my species are reminders of the short life that I'll live.

Oh well. Might as well make the most of it.

While I'm busy mulling over all this, the Doctor says to the Ocampan, "This is the Federation Starship _Crisis._ State your intentions."

The Ocampan stares a moment. Then he studies the bridge. His eyes suddenly fall on me. Great. Now I'm being stared at again. Just what I need.

"You're Ocampa," our attacker says.

"The Captain gave you an order," I tell him, glaring. If it weren't for this viewscreen between us, I'd personally make him regret attacking us. But I can't. For one, I'd probably get demoted, and two, it wouldn't help anyone. "I suggest you answer."

The Ocampan lets out a growl. "You're in no position to be giving me orders."

"On the contrary," the Doctor replies. "We are." He turns to the officer at the comm station and commands, "Get a transporter lock on him. Beam him to transporter room one. Seal the doors. I'll use my authorisation code. And pull that ship into the hangar, and resume our original course." Then he stands up and walks towards me. "You, Lieutenant. You're with me."

I nod and say, "Yes sir." I follow the Doctor into the turbolift.

"Computer, deck six," the Doctor commands when we're inside. The turbolift starts moving.

I never really liked turbolifts too much. They're okay, but I don't like them. Suddenly I ask, "How come we use turbolifts all the time? Why not just beam from one deck to the other?"

The Doctor looks at me with an amused expression. "That would be an unnecessary drain on power reserves. Maybe when the technology becomes more advanced, then transporters may be used more often. Until then, it's turbolifts for us."

I let out a little laugh at that. That makes sense. Transporters do take quite a bit of power.

"So..." the Doctor begins, "you're the first Ocampan Starfleet officer I've ever seen."

"Er, yeah," I respond. "When I was a child, mom used to tell me stories about a friend of hers who once explored space on a Starship like this. It was called _Voyager,_ I think. I wasn't interested at first, but it grew on me. That's why I'm here. For exploration."

The Doctor stares at me for a moment, then shakes his head. "Er, your mother must be a nice woman. I'd like to meet her sometime."

Before I can make a reply, the turbolift doors swish open. I follow the Doctor down the halls until we reach the transporter room. I have my phaser ready, set on stun, of course. Can't have a Security Chief accidentally kill someone on their first major mission, now can they?

The Doctor uses his authorisation code and we enter the transporter room, where the Ocampan is sitting, holding a phaser of his own. "What, you think I'm stupid enough to not carry a weapon?"

"I would rather not have to harm you," the Doctor says. "Come with us. Peacefully."

I reach out with my telepathic powers and attempt to read the Ocampan's mind. Unfortunately, he seems to be trying to block me. He's being successful, that's for sure.

"I'm not going anywhere," the Ocampan claims.

"I beg to differ," I say. I manage to penetrate the barrier he has created. His thoughts are disorderly, random. This individual is unstable. I sense he is not going to come without a fight. I aim my phaser at him and fire. He slumps to the floor, unconscious.

"Are you insane?!" The Doctor asks me, glaring.

"No," I reply. "I sensed that he wouldn't cooperate. So I stunned him before he could harm anyone."

The Doctor lets out a growl of annoyance. "Maybe a little warning next time."

"Shall I take him to the brig?" I ask, ignoring his comment.

"I suppose," the Doctor says. "Contact me when he wakes up. I'll want to speak with him personally."

I nod and tap my combadge. "Aracane to Security. Get a cell ready. I'll be down there in a minute with a prisoner."

. . .

I tap my foot impatiently as I stand beside the cell, waiting for the prisoner to wake up. It's been two hours and he hasn't so much as stirred. I'm losing patience quickly. Normally a prisoner would have woken up by now. Then again, Ocampan physiology is very different from most humanoids.

I tried to read his mind while he slept, but I found nothing of use. The only thing I found of interest was a recipe for some kind of stew- which was obviously irrelevant to the mission. And had nothing to do with why he attacked us.

Suddenly I come up with an idea to amuse myself and wake up the prisoner. Well, hopefully wake him.

"Computer... play 'Academia' by Sia. Set volume... mm, at about sixty decibels." I smirk as the music starts playing at high volume. The prisoner jerks awake, sputtering a few curses. Pleased that the prisoner is awake, I tell the computer, "Computer, turn off music."

The music turns off. The prisoner glares at me and asks, "Where am I?"

I ignore him and tap my combadge. "Aracane to the Captain."

"I'm here," the Doctor says.

"The prisoner is awake... finally."

"That's good. I'll get down there right away. Captain out."

I look at the prisoner and grin. "Lucky you. Your very first visitor is the Captain himself."

"Vile scum," the Ocampan spits.

I cross my arms in annoyance. Vile scum? That's the best insult he can think of? I've heard worse during my time at the Academy. Compared to the insults I received then, the prisoner's insult is more of a complement than anything else.

"I hope you get mauled by a rabid targ," he snarls. He's just trying to get a rise out of me. It's not working. To be honest, it's actually funny to see him try to threaten me when _he_ is the one in the cell. Rabid targs indeed. Ha!

All I say is, "Shut up. All you are is a pesky fly to me." Much to my pleasure, the prisoner ceases to be annoying.

The Doctor enters the brig a few minutes later. "How is he?"

"As chipper as an angry beetle," I reply. The Doctor nods, looking slightly amused, then turns to the prisoner.

"Why did you attack our ship?" The Doctor asks. The prisoner doesn't respond. The Doctor frowns, then continues, "Do you know anything about a Federation vessel disappearing near the Romulan border?"

"I'm not answering your questions," the prisoner said.

I reach inside the prisoner's mind again. It's easier now, since he's still a bit foggy. I sense anger and frustration towards the Federation. And a deep loathing. I try to go deeper, to the roots of his emotions, but he's blocking me. I can't seem to break down this barrier. Not yet.

"Trying to figure me out?" the prisoner asks. "Sorry, I don't let traitors into my mind."

"Traitor?" the Doctor asks.

"He seems to have a loathing for the Federation," I tell the Doctor. "That may explain why he attacked us."

"But why does he hate the Federation?" The Doctor's puzzlement is understandable. I'm just as confused as he. The Federation and Ocampan Alliance were on pretty good terms, last I heard.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," I say. "He's blocking me from that information."

The Doctor frowns again. After a moment, he says, "Alright. We'll try again later. Maybe he'll be more cooperative then."

Suddenly the Doctor's combadge beeps and we hear a voice say, "Captain, we're approaching the Romulan border."

"Understood," the Doctor says. He looks at me, then says, "Let's go. We have a ship to find."

"Yes sir."

. . .

As the Doctor and I walk onto the bridge, the ship is suddenly hit by a blast. Sparks fly from the consoles. I quickly make my way to tactical and scan for ships.

"There is a ship approaching, approximately five hundred meters off the starboard bow," I say. "Raising shields." I scan the ship to see what hull configuration it is. It's definitely not Romulan. "This ship matches the configuration of the ship we encountered earlier."

"Hail them," the Doctor tells the officer at the comm.

The officer does so and replies, "They're not responding." Another blast hits the ship.

"I'm detecting five more ships like this one dropping out of warp!" I say. More tremors run through ship as we are bombarded by fire. "Shields down to sixty percent."

"Return fire," the Doctor says. "Photon torpedoes, full spread!"

I do so but... "No effect! They must have adapted their shields but... the prisoner!" I let out a low growl. "Shields are down to forty percent. Twenty..."

"Get us out of here! Maximum warp!" the Doctor says.

"Understood," Seven replies. The ship jumps to warp.

I scan to see if the vessels are pursuing. Thankfully not. We move several light years before dropping out of warp.

The Doctor stands on the bridge, seeming uncertain as to how to proceed. Finally he says, "Lieutenant Aracane, you're with me. We're going to pay our friend in the brig a little visit."

I nod and follow the Doctor into the turbolift. As the turbolift moves down several decks, the Doctor asks, "How do you suppose he could have told his people how to shield themselves from our torpedoes?"

"He has powerful telepathic abilities, it seems," I say. "He must have extracted the information from one of our crew, and then... but he can't be _that_ powerful... could he? To be able to communicate with his people across such distances..."

"If the Q are any indication of the existence of extremely powerful species, I'd say anything is possible," the Doctor tells me. "Don't rule anything out, no matter how outrageous it may seem."

I nod in reply. Suddenly the turbolift stops. I turn to the Doctor questioningly, only to find he's not there. "What...?"

The turbolift doors slide open. The halls are empty. What's going on here?

"Computer, bridge," I say, puzzled. The doors close and the turbolift moves up. What's going here? When I get to the bridge, the doors slide open. Wait. This isn't the Starship _Crisis_.

I see a woman with ginger hair stand up and stare at me. It's Admiral Janeway! But she looks different. Younger. And her uniform is older too. So are the uniforms of every other officer here.

 _"Who_ are you?" Kathryn demands.

"Admiral? It's me, Lieutenant Aracane," I say. This is getting really strange.

"Admiral?" Kathryn repeats. "I'm sorry, I'm not an Admiral. I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager._ Now answer the question, or I'll have Tuvok take you to the brig."

 _Voyager._ I'm on _Voyager._

"What's the Stardate?" I ask.

"It's 50312.5," Kathryn replies. "Why?"

"Captain," I say. "Temporal Prime Directive."

She seemed to get the meaning. "You and Tuvok, in my ready room, now."

We follow her into her ready room. Kathryn sits down in her chair, studying me. "Okay, I want answers and I want them now. Who are you and how did you get here?"

"I'm Lieutenant Aracane, Chief of Security of the Starship _Crisis,"_ I reply. "I... don't know how I got here."

Kathryn remains silent. "And you're Ocampa. You must be from the future."

"Yes," I say, "and-!"

"I'm supposed to believe this why?" Kathryn interrupts. "How do I know that this isn't a trick?"

I quickly think. What do I know that no one else in the Delta Quadrant could possibly know in this time period?

"Captain Picard of the Enterprise!" I quickly say. "He was assimilated by the Borg! They called him Locutus or something!"

Kathryn stares at me, mulling over this. No one in the Delta Quadrant would possibly know this, in this period of time. "How do I know you didn't use telepathy to figure that out?"

"Captain-!"

Before I can continue, Kathryn says, "Take her to the brig, Mister Tuvok."

 **. . .**

 **And that's the end of that chapter. Hopefully you all liked it. :) Anyone have any ideas for the next chapter?**

 **Until next time!**


	4. IV: A Case of Time, Part One

**Alright, chapter four! :) And I got some new reviews from snowdrop65.**

 **Here's my reply: I'm glad you find this story interesting so far. Things are definitely getting a little crazy for Aracane, that's for sure. And yeah, I'm not sure if I made the best decision in making the Doctor a Captain in the future, but since you say to screw you readers... screw you readers! Lol!**

 **. . .**

As Tuvok pulls me down the corridor leading to the brig, I quickly run several scenarios through my mind. If Janeway doesn't believe me, then I'm screwed. If I can't get her to help me, then I'll help myself. I quickly twist away from Tuvok and scramble around the corridor as he fires at me with his phaser. He missed.

I call to mind the schematics of the _Intrepid-_ class ship and recall that there is a Jefferies tube behind a panel up ahead, to my right. I sprint ahead, running as fast as I can. I was second best in my class when it comes to sprints. But an Andorian by the name of Nia beat me. But she was a very good sprinter, so I didn't mind.

Tuvok's behind me now, and I realise I won't have enough time to crawl into the Jefferies tube. Suddenly I bump into another crewman. I quickly continue running, as there's no time for apologies.

I turn left around a corner, run a few yards, and then turn right. If I keep it up, I might be able to lose him. I won't be able to lose internal sensors though. And for all I know, a security team could be waiting for me somewhere. Suddenly I get an idea. It's a crazy one, but if it works, it works.

I run to the nearest console and activate the transporter. After hacking into the system.

"Computer, make a site to site transport from here to Sickbay," I say.

Seven of Nine isn't here yet, from what I remember. Heck, I don't think Astrometrics even existed until she came. And Janeway won't listen. If I can tell the Doctor who I am and where I come from, then maybe I can somehow prevent my jump back in time.

I feel myself beginning to be dematerialised. But when I reappear, I realise something went wrong. _This_ is not Sickbay.

I'm on another ship, very different from a Federation vessel. But the crew here is clearly human. But that's impossible. Right?

A man with dark hair and a strange black uniform approaches me. "Hello, Lieutenant Aracane. My name is Daniels. I'm sorry you had to go through all that. Our transporters haven't been working right lately."

"Daniels?" I repeat. Daniels. I remember reading a report about him by Captain Archer. Who would have thought that he would have been involved in this?

Daniels nods calmly. "Yes. Welcome to the 2370's."

"Why am I here?" I ask, getting to the point. If he doesn't answer, I'm ready to probe his mind, whether he likes it or not. Nobody gets to abduct me and gets away with secrets!

"We require your assistance," he says. "It's imperative that you cooperate for the safety of the timeline."

. . .

"What?" I ask, not believing this. Safety of the timeline? Cooperation? I'd like to know what's going on before I cooperate with anyone.

"That Ocampa your people captured," Daniels says, "is a temporal criminal. He has made many alterations to the timeline, especially the years after Voyager's return."

"I don't understand."

"His name is Yutas," Daniels continues. "He is opposed to the alliance between the Federation and the Ocampa."

"Naturally. Get to the point," I say, becoming impatient.

Daniels gives me an annoyed look and replies, "We need you to travel to each point in time that he altered so that way it can be fixed."

"How do I know I can trust you?" I ask.

"Your mother," Daniels says. "She was killed by the Borg. Your father wasn't. He was assimilated."

I frown. While he seems trustworthy, I'm not ready to trust him yet. People have ways of manipulating others. I'm not about let him manipulate me. I want more information. No, I want proof. I want proof that he is really the Daniels that Archer talked about. If this man is an imposter, if he is up to something, I need to know.

"The Doctor. The EMH. He saved your life. You nearly bled to death," Daniels continues. "You like pecan pie. You enjoy peanut butter cookies with hot chocolate. You like to read. Sometimes you even try your hand at writing."

Suddenly I feel creeped out. Have they been stalking me, or something? Suddenly I recall. Daniels. He was the comm officer on the _Crisis._ He must have been watching me then. Probably in the mess hall too. I ate a slice of pecan pie earlier that day.

But how does he know about the cookies? And the hot cocoa? Did he bug my room? Don't these people know anything about _privacy?_

People.

I begin to probe Daniels mind, trying to figure out just what he's up to. But he has up several mental barriers. I bring down a few, but others spring up. Finally, after a minute of this, I give up. He's obviously trained to resist such measures. These Temporal Agents certainly are thorough.

But he's hiding something. That has to be the reason he's putting up these barriers. Unless he's hiding confidential cases, but seriously, if that were true, why is he isolating his whole mind from me? Why does it seem like he's being elusive with me.

I decide to help him. If I'm going to get answers, then this is the only way I know I can.

"Fine. I'll help you. Where do we start?"

 **. . .**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyway, see you all next time! Live long and prosper! :)**


	5. V: A Case of Time, Part Two

**Here's chapter five! :)**

. . .

I tap my finger on the biobed impatiently as Dr. Garrett finishes altering my appearance. Mainly by removing the folds on my ears and changing my hair colour and such. I still don't get why they brought me to the twenty-fifth century. I can understand taking me back to, say, the 2370's. But why skip a hundred years? What... god, I'm making this more complicated than it needs to be, aren't I?

"All done," Garrett says. He hands me a mirror and I cringe at my appearance. They made me look like a Vulcan. Well, it's better than looking like a Klingon or an Andorian. Or a Denobulan. Or Cardassian... there I go again.

Daniels, who has been standing nearby for the past half an hour, grins. "Perfect!"

"I don't get it," I say. "I'm not exactly the most 'logical' person in the universe."

Daniels crosses his arms. "Well, learn to be logical fast. These Vulcans trust no one except their own kind. And even then, they're cautious." He studies me a moment more. "Maybe her eyebrows need a little more... I don't know. Make them a little more straight."

I let out a sigh as Dr. Garrett starts modifying my eyebrows again. This is getting ridiculous.

. . .

I stand in front of a decimated Vulcan temple, which is still smoldering even though the attack occurred hours ago. Daniels had me beamed down here, for who knows what reason. He had me take a bag of something, too. This guy is so secretive. At least Captain Archer managed to squeeze some information out of him when it came to the Suliban. But me, well, I'm having about as much success as a targ could have at eating a tree. Meaning no success at all.

"What am I waiting for?" I whisper into the comm in my ear.

"You'll see," Daniels replied.

And I see it, up in the sky. At first it looks like a small dot. As it grows closer, I see it's a shuttle craft. I scratch at the shirt that Daniels made me wear, feeling itchy. How can Vulcans wear this?

I stay where I am as the shuttle lands. Daniels says to me, "Now, you're going to tell the Vulcans on that shuttle that you have the gold-pressed latinum that they want. You're going to ask if they have the serum. They're going to ask you some questions, too. So stay calm and answer to the best of your ability."

I'm about to ask what he's talking about when two Vulcans step out of the shuttle.

"I have that latinum you wanted," I say. "Do you have the serum?" I'm not liking any of this. This is just too strange.

"Yes," one Vulcan says. He studies me carefully. "Where is T'Nox?"

I try to swallow my surprise and I say, "Busy. T'Nox had to take care of a problem."

"What kind of problem did he have to take care of?" the other Vulcan asked.

"Some Temporal Agents were in the way during his last jump," I reply, clasping my hands behind my back. "He had to dispose of them. Now. The serum."

"Here." The first Vulcan hands me a metal case. The other Vulcan takes the bag. Then he asks, "Why didn't we detect any vessels orbiting the planet?"

I quickly respond, "We're testing new cloaking technology that we obtained from another century. It's quite impressive."

"May we see this technology?" the Vulcan asks, looking at me strangely.

I think quickly. "I will have to ask T'Nox about that. But I am certain we can make the necessary arrangements."

The Vulcan eyes me warily. "We want to see it now." His hand suddenly goes for his phaser. I hit him in the face with my left hand, knocking him backwards, but the other Vulcan drops the bag of latinum and lunges at me. I hit him with the metal case. He falls to the ground, face bloody. The first Vulcan shoves me into a nearby pillar that's covered in ash. I grip the metal case harder, and hit him with it as well.

Then I feel myself being dematerialised. And I'm back on Daniels' ship.

Daniels walks towards me, smiling. "Good work, Miss Aracane. Good work."

"Why couldn't you do this yourself?" I ask.

"They'd recognise us immediately," Daniels replies. He takes the suitcase from my hands. "We've had problems with those two before."

"But they wouldn't know me?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Not you. They wouldn't recognise someone with as small of a reputation as yours," Daniels says.

"I'll try not to take that personally." I stand waiting as Daniels opens the case. Inside, there are several vials of liquid. Then he closes it. He turns to me and says, "Go to Sickbay. You're going home now."

"What's the serum for?" I ask.

Daniels shakes his head. "It's classified. Now go."

I put my hands on my hips. "I'm not going anywhere. Not until you tell me what's going on."

Daniels lets out a sigh. "You're as stubborn as Captain Archer. Don't make us take you there by force."

"Is that a threat?" I ask. I try probing his mind again. Maybe I can break through this time...

Suddenly I feel a surge of energy running through my body. I fall to the floor, my vision going black. I try to hang on, to stay awake, but I can't.

. . .

 _I turn over in bed, pulling the blankets closer. I'm cold. I don't know why. I shiver lightly. That was such a strange dream. I can only remember bits and pieces. There are big gaps in my memory right now. I try to remember, but my mind isn't cooperating._

 _Then I hear my alarm beep._

 _I sit up in bed. "Computer, lights." The lights turn on promptly._

 _I'm back in my quarters at Starfleet Headquarters. I see my uniform crumpled on the floor from last night. I get out of bed and change out of my pajamas into my uniform. I quickly braid my hair, and I leave my quarters. I walk down the hall to the elevator, planning out my daily walk. I'm about to step inside the elevator when it bursts into flames. I scramble backwards, startled. My right hand goes to touch the wall, for support, but when it touches, it burns. I jerk my hand away._

 _"Ow!" I tap my combadge and say, "Lieutenant Aracane to Admiral Janeway."_

 _No reply._

 _"Aracane to Admiral Paris. Please respond."_

 _There is still nothing. The flames suddenly lurch towards me. Can fire really do that? Regardless, I turn, and try to run. Except Daniels is right there._

 _"You're as stubborn as Captain Archer," he says._

 _This must be a dream. This isn't real. Right? I push past Daniels, only to be stopped by the Doctor!_

 _"But you're a fool, too," the Doctor says, grabbing me by the arms. I pull away and am about to run again when Janeway appears, standing next to the Doctor._

 _Daniels is still behind me._

 _"You think you can stop us?" Janeway asks. I shove myself between them and try to run again. Then Seven of Nine shows up too. God, why can't this dream just end? Why is it that every time I try to run, someone else appears?_

 _"Resistance is futile," Seven declares. "You will fail."_

 _I fall to my knees and grab my head in my hands. It hurts, it hurts, and I don't know why. Janeway is standing in front of me, saying, "The Federation will fall."_

 _Then Daniels chips in, "But you don't have to die."_

 _"Help us destroy them," the Doctor says._

 _"Get out of my head," I growl. "I won't join you."_

 _"Then you will die like the rest of them," Seven claims. "All of you will die."_

. . .

My eyes open slowly, and I hear the sound of a medical tricorder beeping. The Doctor is standing over me, holding the tricorder. I realise that I'm in Sickbay now, laying on a biobed.

"What happened?" I ask, my head still hurting.

"You collapsed at your post," the Doctor replies. "You're lucky you didn't have a concussion. Next time, properly hydrate yourself, especially during stress."

"I had a strange dream," I tell him, ignoring that last part.

The Doctor nods as he closes up his tricorder. That's when I notice his uniform is different.

"What's up with your uniform?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"You're wearing a medical Starfleet uniform," I point out.

The Doctor gives me a look. "Obviously. I'm a Doctor. Not an engineer."

"I thought you were the Captain."

The Doctor stares at me a moment, then laughs. "You must have had quite the dream then. I'm not the Captain. It's Johann Uhura who's the Captain."

I frown. That... that can't be right. Then I hear the Sickbay doors slide open, then close. I look in that direction. The person who entered is an old woman... she looks Ocampa...

"Hey, Aracane," she says. "How are you doing?"

"Am I supposed to know you?" I ask, confused. I don't know this woman at all. She looks a bit familiar, but that's all.

She gives me a strange look. "Aracane, are you alright?"

"She took a tumble," the Doctor says. "She's just disoriented, I'm sure."

"Who are you?" I ask more forcefully.

The woman steps closer to my biobed, and is standing next to the Doctor now.

"It's me. Your mother," she says.

. . .

 **And that's the end of chapter five! :) See you all next time.**


	6. VI: New Life, Part One

**Here is the next chapter of** ** _Star Trek: Anomaly._** **Now to reply to snowdrop's latest review:**

 **Thanks for pointing out that I had Kes as one of the main characters. I originally intended for her to have a bigger role in the story, other than a minor mention of her, but I decided that she won't play that big of a role in this story. And sorry the timeline is confusing. Time travel can be that way, and I'm honestly having a little difficulty myself writing it. But now we can take a break from that, and see how Aracane adjusts to her new life. The next few chapters will mostly focus on that. :) And yeah, that nod to Zimmerman was unintentional, but I'm glad you like it.**

 **Here we go. Warning: Spoilers for the episode "Endgame".**

 **. . .**

I stare at this woman as I sit up slowly. "But... my mother is dead. She was killed by the Borg."

The Doctor and "my mother" stare at me like I'm nuts. Finally, after a moment of silence, the woman says, "Aracane, the Borg were defeated years ago. When Voyager returned home. Don't you remember?"

"Daniels," I hiss angrily. "He had something to do with this, didn't he? I knew he was up to something! This is some kind of trick, right? Another mind game?"

The Doctor puts his hand on my shoulder. I stiffen slightly at his touch, then relax a bit. But I'm staying on my guard. No telling what's going on here.

"Something's wrong," the Doctor tells me. "I'll run a few more scans. Maybe I missed-"

"I don't want a diagnosis, I want an explanation!" I interrupt. "None of this is making any sense to me. First I'm on the _Crisis._ The Doctor is the Captain, Seven of Nine is... I don't know, an Astrometrics officer! But she was at the helm- never mind! Then we get attacked, we capture some Ocampa guy, and the Doc and I try to get information out of him, but it's unsuccessful! Then we get attacked again, and after that my memory is a complete jumble."

The Doctor turns to the old woman and says, "Perhaps you should return later, after I'm done with the scans."

The woman nods. "Alright. I'll see you both another time." Then she leaves.

The Doctor pushes me back until I'm lying back down on the biobed. Then he presses a button on a nearby console. An energy field now surrounds my biobed.

"The latest in medical technology," the Doctor says. "We just got this upgrade yesterday."

"There's nothing wrong with me," I say, squirming a bit. "The timeline, it's been altered, I think."

The Doctor doesn't reply. A long moment of silence passes, and I'm suddenly worried. "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes."

"I can only remember bits of what I was doing with Daniels," I continue. "Something do with an Ocampa named... named..."

"Named?" The Doctor prompted.

"I don't remember," I reply.

"Hm..." the Doctor says.

"Hm, what?"

"There are definitely gaps in your memory, according to these scans," the Doctor says. "Other than that, everything is intact. Hang on... I'm getting a strange reading from this particular memory engram."

"What kind of reading?" I ask.

"It looks like someone has..." The Doctor pauses mid-sentence.

"Get to the point, Doctor."

"Don't rush me!" The Doctor then shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I've had a long day myself. Hm..."

I wait for him to continue.

"I'm detecting residual chroniton particles in your body. Very small amounts. I wouldn't have noticed them if I hadn't been specifically looking for them..."

"See!" I say. "I'm not crazy. Wait. You believed me?"

"Yes," the Doctor says. He deactivates the energy field. "I'll continue looking over these scans. In the meantime, you should rest."

"I'd rather stay here," I say.

The Doctor gives me a look. "Why?"

I'm lost for words for a moment. Then I respond, "Because I don't want to be on my way to my quarters and bump into someone who I don't know, but knows me. Besides, I'd like to be the first one to know if you find anything helpful in those scans."

The Doctor nods, and says, "From what I could tell, it looks like those gaps in your memories were caused artificially- not naturally. Meaning someone erased them. I'll be in my office."

The Doctor walks into his office. I follow him there.

"Um, can I use the database?" I ask. "So that way I can find information about Daniels?"

"Go ahead," the Doctor says, smiling at me as he sits down at his desk. It's a nice smile. And his eyes make me think of hot cocoa- oh great. Don't tell me. I have a crush on him, don't I? Well, I'm not going to turn into some ditzy, love-struck moron girl. It'll pass. I've had crushes before. They always go away after a while.

"Thank you," I tell him. I walk over to a nearby console and start searching.

"Don't forget to rehydrate yourself!" The Doctor calls from his office, a teasing note in his voice.

. . .

It's been a little over a week. The Doctor nor I have found anything of use. The scans are worthless, aside from proving that I time traveled. And I found hardly anything about Daniels, save for reports about him from Captain Archer. If only it was still the 2100's. I could use some information I don't already know.

Admittedly, I've been avoiding my mother, who everyone else on _Crisis_ calls Cèrén. The Doctor says I shouldn't avoid her, and while I agree, I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to her yet. I'm not very comfortable around people, especially people who were dead in one timeline and are alive in another.

Evidently my father is dead in this timeline, having been killed in a bar fight with a Klingon about a year ago. The Doctor told me that.

Speaking of the Doctor, he said he had something to show me on the holodeck. I'm actually standing right outside the holodeck doors right now. The doors swish open and I walk inside. It's some kind of 1960's restaurant or something. And who do I see? The Doctor and my mother.

Seven said he was persistent. She wasn't kidding. I'm tempted to walk out of here right now, but that would be rude. Besides, I'm going to have to talk to my mother sometime. Might as well start today.

I walk over to them, hands clasped behind my back. The Doctor sees me and smiles.

"You're here," he says happily. My mother looks a little uncomfortable though. I can't blame her. I'm feeling awkward myself right now.

"Yes," I say. "I'm here."

"Let's sit down," my mother suggests.

The Doctor nods. "I know just the table." He leads us to a table close to a bunch of musicians that I didn't notice earlier and we sit down. My back is to the musicians.

A waitress comes over to us and puts menus on the table. "Let me know when you're ready to order." Then she walks off to help one of the holodeck characters with something.

I immediately pick up my menu and start browsing. Except the Doctor snatches it out of my hands.

"There will be time for eating later," he says, stuffing my menu under his. "For now, let's talk."

"About?" I prompt.

"Anything," the Doctor replies, looking slightly annoyed. "Look, I'm a Doctor, not a counselor. But if I can help Seven with her social skills, I can at least get you to say something to your mother." There was a pause, and then he muttered, "Even if it's only one word."

There is an awkward silence, which after a while my mother breaks. "How are you adjusting to your life now, Aracane?"

"Lieutenant," I say quietly.

"What?"

I hesitate, then continue, "I would find it more preferable if you referred to me by my rank for now."

"Alright then," she says. "How are you adjusting, Lieutenant?"

"I've been doing well," I reply. There's a pause, then I say, "The Doctor has been nice to me. So has Seven. She and I played kadis-kot together a few times."

"You and Seven play kadis-kot?" the Doctor asks. "Never mind, sorry."

Suddenly I feel a finger poke my shoulder. I turn around and see one of the musicians looking at me. He looks vaguely familiar...

"Hello, li'l lady. Haven't seen you in a while," he says. Then I remember.

"Vic Fontaine!" I exclaim. "I thought you were still on Deep Space Nine!"

"I saw for a while," Vic says, "but I hardly got any visitors anymore. So I asked to be transferred somewhere else, to have new people visit. And have a crowd instead of nobody."

"You have the holodeck characters," I say.

"They're not as fun," Vic says. "Since we met before, I'm givin' you the privilege of picking the next song. What's it gonna be?"

I think a moment, then look back at the Doctor and my mother. My mother just shrugs. "I don't know many songs."

The Doctor says, "He asked you, not me."

I remember a song I heard the Doctor sang one time, while I was having my check-up yesterday. I turn back to Vic and say, "'You Are My Sunshine.' That's the one."

Vic nods. "Alright. And a one, and a two..."

. . .

 **Okay, yeah, I couldn't help but bring in Vic Fontaine. He was pretty funny character. Anyway, that's the end of that chapter. Sorry it was so short. But hey, we made progress, so that's a plus.**

 **See you next time! :) Live long and prosper.**


	7. VII: New Life Part Two

**Next chapter! :) But first to reply to snowdrop's latest review:**

 **I actually appreciate that you take the time to write a long review. It's great that you have a lot to say, and that's a good thing in my opinion. As for Aracane, don't worry, her relationship with the Doctor isn't going to be like Kes'. And I'll try not to rush the romance. I'll also try to explore Aracane's relationship with not just the Doc and her mother, but also with the rest of crew (like Seven, Vic, the Captain, etc.) And I'm glad you enjoyed Vic's appearance in the previous chapter. It won't be his last. :)**

 **Alright, here we go.**

. . .

I aim my bow at the lazy rabbit and pull back the string, arrow ready. Then I release it. The arrow pierces the rabbit's back. It dies instantly. I'm currently in the holodeck, hunting with my mother. The night before last, when we talked in the holodeck, I found out we had that we both enjoy hunting on the holodeck. Well, the other version of me... oh, never mind. I already have a bad headache. I don't need to turn it into a migraine by spinning my head around the matter.

Anyway, naturally the Doctor was a bit disturbed that we were discussing ways of skinning animals. In fact, after we got to the part about turning the hide into a nice, soft leather, he went back to Sickbay. For a Doctor, he's pretty darn squeamish. When we told Vic about it, after he finished singing for the night, he got a really good laugh. Can't say I blame him- it was pretty funny.

Anyway, that same night, we scheduled to meet back at the holodeck to use a nature program someone provided. You know, so we can spend time trying to work things out. Then again, we're doing more killing of holographic animals than we are having a conversation.

But to be frank, I think we're both enjoying ourselves.

I see my mother poised with her axe (she's really good at throwing axes), ready to throw it at a small deer. I think it's a fawn. If it were real, I might feel some pity, but it's only a hologram. My mother propels her arm forward, releases the axe, and it hits the deer. The fawn stumbles, and falls on its side. It can't move. It flails its helpless legs around, and I can't help but feel bad now. Never mind that it's a hologram. It's real to me, and it hurts to see it in pain.

I walk over to the fawn. It's still alive, axe embedded in its back. I unsheath my knife. It's a good knife, great for cutting things. I quickly slit the fawn's throat, putting it out of its misery.

My mother walks over to me and pulls out her axe. "Well, that was easy."

"Yep," I say. "You're still pretty strong, despite your... um... age."

My mother nods. "For now. But soon my health will start deteriorating."

Something inside me sinks when I hear this. I have very little time to spend with her. Why waste it avoiding her, isolating myself from her? Any day could be our last day. It's in our nature. It's what happens with us, with we Ocampa. We die. We live short lives, and we die having forgotten those lives. Because of the onset of morilogium in the ninth year.

"Aracane?" my mother kneels down next to me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm... just thinking," I say evasively. "Let's continue."

. . .

I enter my quarters, feeling rather tired. I lay down in bed, and tell the computer, "Computer, lights off."

Nothing of note has occurred in the past few days since my mother and I were in the holodeck. Aside from one of my subordinates being an idiot yesterday. Also the Doctor and I have stopped researching altogether for information regarding my time travel. We didn't find anything, anything that could help us. Besides, he can be a real pest sometimes. Every few hours he'll ask me if I ate, or if I drank, or if I slept. It got really annoying, to the point where I flipped out on him and started yelling terrible insults. When I was out of breath I walked out without even an "I'm sorry."

We haven't spoken since. I feel bad, and I want to apologise, but I don't know how. The first officer, an Andorian named Mi'Ya Shran, advised me to speak to the ship's counselor. I forgot the counselor's name. I think she's... Bajoran. It doesn't matter. I'd rather not talk about it. Besides, why do I need a counselor? I don't need anyone.

But maybe I do. I sit up at that thought. I've kept myself isolated my whole life. Maybe talking to someone would help. I'm not sure if I can tell my mother about my problems. She has enough on her plate already. And I don't want to talk about my issues with a stranger either.

I'll talk to Seven. I know her pretty good. She'll know what I need to do, I'm sure. I hope so, anyway.

. . .

It's another day, and time to talk to Seven of Nine. Except the Captain contacts me by combadge and tells me to report to her ready room.

I go there immediately. When I enter, I see Captain Uhura and First Officer Mi'Ya talking.

"Ah, Lieutenant," Uhura greets, glancing over at me. Then she looks at Mi'Ya and says, "Give us a moment."

Mi'Ya walks out, antenna twitching in irritation. She stops a moment, looks at me, and says, "Watch out, Lieutenant. Captain pink-skin isn't happy today."

"Get going!" Uhura says irritably, sitting down at her desk. Mi'Ya rushes out obediently.

I look at the Captain, confused. "Pink-skin?"

"It's a tradition amongst the Shran family," Uhura tells me. "It gets annoying after a while. 'Captain pink-skin.' 'Madame Pinky.' And on and on..."

"Captain?" I address.

"Never mind," she says. She frowns and clasps her hands on the desk in front of her. "I want to talk to you about Ensign Jax."

Ensign Jax, a Betazoid, is part of my Security Team. She is lazy and doesn't do what I say. I threatened to send a complaint about her to the Captain yesterday, but she just told me to back off. Except she didn't say it in those exact words. And so I sent a complaint. She is a total jerk.

"What about her?" I say, crossing my arms.

"She's been complaining that you've been too harsh on her," Uhura says. "Care to explain?"

"Are you kidding me?" I ask. "Ensign Jax is the most lazy person who has ever been under my command. I might have been able to stand it if she didn't use such colourful language towards me whenever things don't go her way."

"Colourful language?" Uhura repeats steadily. You would have thought we were discussing the impact of Emily Dickinson's poetry on the world, the way she says it so casually.

"She cursed at me just yesterday," I tell the Captain. "All because I told her it was her turn that day to check the phasers, to make sure that they were functioning properly."

Uhura nods silently. "She will be disciplined appropriately."

"Thank you," I say. I wait a moment longer, then ask, "Was there anything else, Captain?"

"Nope," Captain Uhura replies. "Dismissed."

. . .

 **And that's the end of that. :) See you all next time!**

 **Live long and prosper.**

 **P. S. Yes, some of the crewmen are descendants of major characters from other _Star Trek_ shows. Kudos to whoever spots the descendants in this chapter, and following chapters. :)**


	8. VIII: Disease, Part One

**And here is the next chapter! :) And to reply to snowdrop's most recent review:**

 **I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. :) Technically, Captain Uhura would be Uhura's granddaughter, or even great granddaughter, due to the gap between** ** _Star Trek: TOS_** **and most of the shows that follow. But great job at spotting the descendants! :) As for the killing of holographic animals, yeah, it was probably a strange choice of activity. Lol! But anyway, I hope you like this chapter too. :)**

 **And onward!**

. . .

As I walk towards the holodeck, I think about what I said about Ensign Jax. I realise we have something in common. We both have a temper. She cursed at me, and I yelled a bunch of insults at the Doctor. Maybe we're not so different as I think. She didn't have much of a reason to scream at me, and I didn't have much of a reason to scream at the Doctor. Maybe I was a little harsh on her... but that's no reason for her to be lazy. And besides, at least I'm doing something about my situation. Well, I'm trying to, anyway.

I enter the holodeck and see that the program is Vic's. Seven is sitting at one of the tables, talking to Vic. I'm wondering if I should talk to Seven another time when Vic spots me and waves.

"Hey, li'l lady!" he calls. "Come on over, have a seat."

I walk over to them and sit down. Vic gestures to me and says to Seven, "I met her when she visited Deep Space Nine 'bout a year ago. One of the prettiest gals who walked in here since Ezri left the station."

Seven raises an eyebrow at me questioningly.

I reply to Vic, "Er... thank you."

"What do you require?" Seven asks.

I reply, after a moment, "I was hoping to talk to you about something. Er, privately."

Seven nods. She looks at Vic and says, "If you will excuse us."

Vic smiles pleasantly and nods too. "I need to get back to work anyway. Those songs ain't gonna sing themselves." With that, he walks back onstage, motions for his fellow musicians to get ready, and then they start playing.

Seven looks at me and asks, "What is it you wished to speak about?"

"A few days ago, I... wasn't very nice to the Doctor," I say, unsure of myself all of a sudden. "He kept asking me about my health, and I snapped."

"You 'snapped?'" Seven repeated, raising her eyebrow again. "Were you not trained to-?"

"Yes, I was trained to restrain myself when it comes to my emotions," I interrupt irritably. "Sorry. Anyway, I said some mean things to him, and I just walked out afterwards without even apologising."

"What 'mean things?'" Seven asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I counter.

"So I can better understand your current situation."

"I called him a hairless targ," I tell her. "And I said some Klingon and Cardassian swear words."

"I believe that you simply need to apologise," Seven tells me. "The sooner would be the better."

"How do I do that, though?" I ask. "I don't know him too well."

Seven says, "As long as your apology is genuine, and that you refrain from insulting him again, that would suffice."

"Okay," I say. "Thanks, I guess. Want to play kadis-kot later?"

"I would like to, but I will be busy the rest of the day. Perhaps tomorrow, at 0800 hours?"

"Alright, that sounds good. I'd better get going. See you tomorrow."

Seven simply nods. I stand up, and leave the holodeck, feeling a bit better. She's a good friend.

. . .

I stand in front of Sickbay, hands clasped behind my back. I enter after a moment, and feel goosebumps on my skin. Oh well. I just have to suck it up and do what I have to do. I see the Doctor sitting in his office, reading a data pad and singing a song. I think it's "Edmund Fitzgerald" by the musician Gordon Lightfoot. I'm not sure.

I walk into his office and clear my throat to grab his attention. The Doctor looks up at me.

"Here to call me a 'hairless targ' again?" he asks, setting down his data pad.

I take in a deep breath and say, "I want to apologise for my behaviour that day. It was completely uncalled for, and admittedly stupid of me. I should have known better."

The Doctor raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean those things I said to you that day, I just..." I trail off, uncertain as to what to say. I'm definitely no good at social interactions.

Before the Doctor can reply, Mi'Ya comes in Sickbay. The Doctor stands up from his desk and leaves his office, not saying a word to me.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," he says, grabbing a tricorder from a nearby tray. I stand there, immobile, not sure what to do now.

I bite my lip, tempted to leave, to go bury myself in my work, or to do something with my mother, but I stay. I can't be a coward and run off, not now.

"My antenna itch again," Mi'Ya says. "I mean, _really_ itch."

The Doctor nods, then brushes past on his way to the office to get something. He takes a small glass container off a shelf and walks back to the Andorian. He fills a hypospray with the liquid from the container and injects Mi'Ya with it.

"That should fix the symptoms in an hour or so," the Doctor says. "If the symptoms don't go away, I suggest coming back so I can do a more thorough scan. It may be more than a simple allergy."

Mi'Ya nods and says, "Thanks, pink... pink..." She pauses, thinking for a moment. Then she says triumphantly, "Pink-photons!"

Then Mi'Ya stands up and is about to walk out when she sees me. She pauses and asks, "What're you in for, pink-skin?"

"Nothing that concerns you..." I pause too, thinking of something. "Blue-skin."

Mi'Ya starts laughing hysterically at that and walks out. Huh. I made an Andorian laugh. This'll be something for my achievement book.

I look back at the Doctor, who is putting back his tools. "Doctor?"

"Hm?" He glances at me. "Yes?"

I cross my arms, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Why is it so darn cold in here? It's got to be like sixty-one in here. But this is no time for complaints. "I just wanted to say that I didn't mean to snap at you and that I'm sorry and I would... like to stay friends, if that's okay."

The Doctor glances back down at the medical tray, and then looks back up at me. He opens his mouth to say something, but his combadge beeps.

"Lieutenant Commander Weymire to the Doctor," comes the voice.

The Doctor taps his combadge and replies, "I'm here."

"You'd better come down here," says Weymire. "Ensign Verne just collapsed. He's dead."

"On my way," the Doctor says. He grabs his mobile emitter and a tricorder.

"I'd better come too," I say. "Just in case."

"I agree. Let's go."

. . .

While the Doctor scans Ensign Verne's body, the Engineering crew, the Captain, Mi'Ya, Seven and I examine the scene. I look at the Ensign's limp body and feel pity. He was the best engineer on this ship, next to Lieutenant Commander Weymire. Poor kid. He collapsed while repairing an antimatter injector. And when he had his last check-up, he was in perfect health.

"Strange," Seven says, as she runs her tricorder above the floor. "I am detecting some organic substance, but my tricorder cannot identify it."

"Mine can't either," I reply.

The Doctor looks up at us after a moment. "Ensign Verne was infected with some kind of... I'm not sure. It's not bacteria, and it's not a virus. But whatever it is, it's very deadly." He steps over to Seven and starts scanning her.

"What are you doing?" Seven asked.

"It looks like you've been infected, Seven," the Doctor says. Then he scans me. "You too, Lieutenant."

"Everyone on the ship could be infected," Mi'Ya says as the Doctor scans her too.

The Doctor nods. "It seems that way. You're infected as well."

"But this shouldn't be possible," I say. "Everyone would have been tested for any such disease. And the transporters would have decontaminated anyone from an away mission."

The Doctor stays silent a moment. "Then that means one thing. Someone got on board the ship and infected all of you with the disease."

. . .

 **And that's the end of that. :) See you all next time! Next chapter will be longer, so it'll take a few days or so to write. And yes, I ended with a cliffhanger. Lol!**

 **Live long and prosper.**


	9. IX: Disease, Part Two

**The song Vic sings in this chapter is called "Seasons in the Sun", but due to the rules on this site, I can't post the lyrics. Sorry, everyone. :(**

. . .

I stand in front of my mother's quarters, thinking about what I'm supposed to tell her. I can't just keep this a secret. You might say to me, "But Aracane, you'd be protecting her from the harsh reality, if you didn't tell her. She wouldn't have to worry." Maybe I would. But I'd rather be honest than be a liar to my own mother!

I press the button next to the door of her quarters and wait.

"Come in," came the reply.

I step inside, trying to hide my anxiety, hiding my trembling hands behind my back. My mother looks up at me. She is sitting at her table, eating. It looks like a banana split.

"Is there something wrong?" my mother asks.

"There is," I say slowly. "Ensign Verne is dead."

"One of the engineers?" My mother frowned sadly. "That's a shame. He was a good man. I suspect he fancied you one time, but that was just speculation on my part..."

I raise an eyebrow at that. "Apparently he caught some kind of... disease at some point. It's highly contagious, and according to the Doctor, we're all infected."

"All of us?"

I nod. "Ensign Verne was in the beginning stages. But somehow, the residual antimatter in one of the injectors he was repairing accelerated the process. I guess because he was in direct contact with the injector. It was locked away in Cargo Bay One for safety. And if it weren't for our antimatter containment field, we'd all be dead now."

"Is there anything that can be done?" my mother asked worriedly.

I shake my head. "I'm not sure. According to the Doctor, this disease destroys the neural pathways in our brains. In a few days, we'll all be beyond saving."

My mother looks down at her ice cream. "Well, if I want to try a bunch foods I've never had before, now's the time."

I look at her in astonishment. "You're not worried?"

"I am," she says. "But I can't waste the last few days of my life on worrying."

"I suppose that's true."

"The same goes for you."

"I guess so." I stand there awkwardly, not sure what else to say. "I'll see you later," I say. I turn to leave, but suddenly my index finger is in a world of pain. I don't know why.

"Ow!" I say. I clutch it in my other hand, while my mother rushes over to examine.

"It looks like... your fingernail broke off," my mother says. She holds up my detached fingernail to prove this.

"That's... disgusting. And impossible!" I reply. My finger is bleeding now. "Right?"

"It may be a symptom of the disease."

"You sound like a nurse," I tell her. "I'll go to Sickbay and have the Doc run a dermal regenerator over it or something."

My mother doesn't respond. She's looking at one of her fingers, holding it tightly. The fingernail on it is gone.

"I'm guessing you lost one too?" I ask.

"I think I just did," she says. "Make that two fingernails. Guess we'll both be going to Sickbay."

. . .

The Doctor fixes our fingers while he tells us about the progress he's made. Our fingernails won't grow back for a while, but best to repair the damage to the skin to prevent infection.

"According to the scans I took of a sample of this disease-causing compound," the Doctor says, "it's a microscopic multi-cellular organism. It has the qualities of fungus cells. Chintin walls and hyphae. The organisms reproduce asexually, it appears. And they attack the neuro-pathways in your brains by secreting a digestive toxin into the brain's nerve cells."

The Doctor picks up a tricorder and starts scanning us. "Hm..."

"What?" I ask impatiently.

"It looks as though it's not just attacking the nerve cells in your brains," the Doctor says. "It's also attacking the nerve cells in other parts of the body... muscular tissues... even your cardiovascular systems are degrading."

"So you're saying our bodies are basically disintegrating?" my mother asks.

"Yes," the Doctor says. Then Seven of Nine comes rushing in, supporting Captain Uhura with her shoulder.

"She started experiencing abdominal pain," Seven informs as she helps Uhura onto a biobed. "Her fingernails also broke off."

"I'm itchy," Uhura says, her voice hoarse. Weird looking scabs start to appear on her hands and fingers.

The Doctor starts scanning her. His eyes widen when he sees the results. "She's bleeding internally! This shouldn't be... I'll need to perform immediate surgery. Everyone out of Sickbay! Now!"

We waste no time, and quickly leave the room. As we stand outside Sickbay, I turn to Seven and see the same scabs on her hands. Not even Borg nanoprobes can fight this. I look at my hands. I don't see any scabs, at least not yet. But I highly doubt it won't be long...

"Where are we?" my mother asks. I turn to her, confused.

"We're outside Sickbay," I say.

"Sickbay?" my mother repeats. "I don't remember going to Sickbay- what happened to your hand?!"

She reaches and grabs one of my hands. The one with the missing fingernail. Either the onset of morilogium has begun, or the microorganisms have degraded her nerve cells more than they have with everyone else. Or both. My heart sinks at the thought, and my chest feels heavy. This feels like a dream, feels so unreal, but it is real.

"I lost my fingernail," I say. "Because of the disease." A scab starts appearing on my finger, and it hurts, god it hurts! I pull my hand away and clutch it in pain.

"We should go back to our duties," Seven says. "Or perhaps-"

"What's the point?" I ask, interrupting her. "From the looks of things, we're all going to die soon."

"You don't know that for certain," my mother says.

"Maybe not," I reply. "I'm going to Vic's. Contact me if I'm needed."

"One of us should accompany you," Seven tells me. "In case your condition should worsen while you are on your way there and you be unable-"

"I'll be fine," I interrupt again. I immediately regret it. "Sorry. But I'd rather you stick with mom. Please."

Seven thinks this over. "Perhaps we can both go with you."

"That would solve both problems," my mother says. "Wait. Where are we going?"

"To Vic's," I say softly, watching the scab on my finger grow. "We're going to Vic's."

. . .

"Hey!" Vic greets us happily, unaware of the situation. Then he sees our hands. "What happened? Are you gals alright?"

"No," Seven says, sounding somewhat angry. "We've contracted a degenerative disease. Our Captain is in surgery right now. We're not 'alright.'"

"Oh," Vic says, frowning. "Well, I'm sure your Doc can fix you right up."

"We hope so," Seven says. "May we sit?"

"Yes, yes," Vic replies hastily. He takes us over to a table. As we sit down, he says, "If you like, I can play a song for you all. You can pick."

Seven, my mother, and I think a moment. Finally my mother says, "'Seasons in the Sun' by Terry... Terry... I don't remember his last name."

"Don't worry," Vic says. "I think I know which song you're talkin' about." Then he walks to the stage, grabs his microphone, and tells his fellow musicians to get ready. In a moment, he begins the song.

When he's finished, we start clapping, and so do the holodeck characters. Vic smiles sadly, and says, "This was for my friends, who are havin' a rough time right now."

For the first time in a while, I smile as well. Suddenly I hear my combadge beep, then Seven's.

"The Doctor to all senior officers," the Doctor says. "You should all come to Sickbay. I'm afraid I have some very bad news."

My chest gets heavy again, and my smile disappears. My gut suddenly feels twisted and gnarled. I have a feeling I know what the bad news is about. I pray that I'm wrong.

. . .

All of us senior officers now stand in Sickbay, waiting to hear the news. I see a body on the biobed, covered by a blanket. I know it's Captain Uhura's. She's dead. Our Captain is dead. I want to cry, but I can't. I wish this was just a nightmare. A nightmare I could wake up from.

The Doctor comes out of his office, a grave expression on his face. "Captain Uhura is dead. I tried everything I could, but every time I tried to repair the damaged tissue, she would start bleeding again in another location. I'm sorry..."

We're all silent. A long moment passes. Finally, Lt. Commander Weymire asks, "What caused the bleeding?"

"The disease. It apparently started attacking her cardiovascular system," the Doctor says. "It's likely you'll all follow the same fate eventually."

I looks down at my hands. They're now covered in the strange scabs. We'll all suffer. Just like our Captain.

"Thank you, Doctor," Mi'Ya says, her voice shaky. "Return to your posts. I'll be in command for now."

There is some murmuring amongst the officers, but they all leave. Except for Mi'Ya and I.

"Did you hear me?" she asks.

"Yes," I say. "I'd like to stay a moment longer, if that's okay."

Mi'Ya considers this. "Alright. But I expect you to be at your station in ten minutes." Then she leaves.

I turn to the Doctor. He looks at me with a puzzled expression.

"What were you going to say to me earlier?" I ask, clasping my hands behind my back. They feel cold and clammy from my sweat.

The Doctor crosses his arms and leans against a wall. "I was going to say that I'd like to be friends."

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore," I say. "Seems like we're all going to die."

"Stop being pessimistic," the Doctor says. "I'm going to do everything in my power to find a cure. I promise."

I scratch a bit at my scabs, trying to think about how to reply. The Doctor sees it and frowns. "Don't scratch, you'll only make it worse. I'll get you some ointment. I had to do that for several officers. The dermal regenerators don't work on the lesions. I don't know why."

"Er, no, thank you," I say hastily. For some reason or another, the itch ointment the Doctor has smells terrible. "Wait, lesions? I thought they were scabs."

"No, they aren't," the Doctor says. He's still looking at my hands, which I'm trying not to scratch. I look down and see I'm missing more fingernails. Strange. I didn't feel them come off this time.

He grabs a dermal regenerator from a tray, grabs my hand, and runs the regenerator over the fingers. I feel somewhat embarrassed, but I don't say so.

"I'll need to get back to work after this," he says. After he finishes that hand, he grabs the other and starts it again. "I suggest you do the same."

I nod in agreement. Back to work. While dying on the inside.

. . .

 **And that's the end of that chapter! :) Hope you all enjoyed it. See you next time!**

 **Live long and prosper.**


	10. X: Ghost Ship

**Okay, very close to the end! :) Sorry for the sick description of the disease and stuff, but I can't exactly make it pretty either. And onward!**

. . .

I stand at my post on the bridge as we pilot the ship to a nearby wormhole that leads to an uninhabited part of the Delta Quadrant. The wormhole used for passage between the Alpha and Delta Quadrants. The one that initiated contact between the Federation and the Ocampa Alliance.

If the Doctor can't find a cure in time, we have to get the ship away from Federation space. By means of the wormhole. So when we're about to die, we'll pilot the ship into a star to prevent it from spreading. And hopefully no ships will be around to try and stop us.

Eight crewmen have already died from the disease, including the Captain and Ensign Verne. Two others are close to death. I envy all the other ships in the Federation. None of them had a situation quite like this. Except maybe Captain Picard, with his ship, but as far as I know, nobody tried to pilot it into a star in the Delta Quadrant.

I can't help but blame myself for this mess. I should have taken better security measures on this ship. Then we could have caught the perpetrator. Instead, he or she is long gone, and we're all suffering long, horrible deaths.

"We are now eighty kilometres from the wormhole," Seven informs.

"On screen," Mi'Ya orders, her voice barely above a whisper. The disease has damaged her vocal cords, so it's hard to hear her.

An image of the wormhole appears on the screen. It glows an aqua blue hue, with purple on the edges. It's center is teal.

"Take us in," Mi'Ya commands. And we enter the wormhole. But it isn't a smooth ride to the other side. We encounter a large amount of turbulence.

"Shields are holding at seventy percent," I say. Suddenly I start coughing.

"Are you alright, pink-skin?" Mi'Ya asked.

"I'm fine," I reply. I look at the sensor readings again. "Hang on. I'm getting a reading on the other side of the wormhole. I can't trace it..."

We pop out of the wormhole onto the other side of the galaxy. And in front of us is a ship adrift. It looks like it's an old Federation vessel. I think it's an NX-Class...

"Zoom in on that ship!" Mi'Ya orders loudly, then she goes into a fit of coughing. Never shout with damaged vocal cords.

The viewscreen zooms in on the old vessel, and as the top of the ship turns slightly towards us, we catch a glimpse of the name.

 _Enterprise NX-01._

I'm half-tempted to start screaming, to blame Daniels for this mockery. What is _Enterprise_ doing here? Is it one from an alternate timeline? And why is it adrift? A better question: what is it doing in the Delta Quadrant?

Then I remember. The memory is fragmented, but it's there. The serum. Daniels had it. What if that was the disease we have? Caused by the serum?

I vaguely recall that there was something on _Enterprise_ , something from the 31st century.

"I think there's something on that ship," I say. "Something from the future we might be able to use. I... remember what happened with Daniels. He had some kind of serum. Maybe the old data module on _Enterprise_ has information about it. It's unlikely but worth a shot, I think. If it's even still there... Should I scan the vessel?"

"Yes," Mi'Ya says. "Just in case. We don't want any surprises, either."

I look at the scans. "No biosigns. It looks like there are several hull breaches. Life support offline. Emergency power is also offline. I'm getting a very faint chroniton particle signature on one section of the ship. I can't isolate it. It's on Deck Five, from the looks of it. That's about as much as I can tell."

"Alright." Mi'Ya stands up, slightly wobbly. "Seven, Aracane, you're with me. Bring a security team, too. We'll be boarding the vessel."

I nod, thinking about how much Ensign Jax would complain about that. "Understood."

"Meet me in transporter room one," Mi'Ya says. Then she steps off the bridge into the turbolift. Seven and I follow. Here goes nothing.

. . .

We're now in transporter room one, with biosuits, tricorders, phasers (just in case), everything we need for the away mission. I look at my comrades and sigh. Three of my security team died yesterday. Ensigns Carrie, Cutler, and Handerson. Half of my security team gone. Now it's just Ensigns Reed, T'Nola, Jax, and me. If we survive this, if we find a cure, we'll hold a ceremony for our dead crewmen. The Captain, Ensign Verne, and a the others who've died. But the chances of us finding a cure are very slim.

I look at Seven and Mi'Ya now. Their faces are grim with determination. Confidence, even. Maybe I shouldn't be so pessimistic.

We step onto the transporter pad, and Mi'Ya orders, "Energise."

I can feel myself being dematerialised and then we're in one of the corridors of _Enterprise._ Thankfully our magnetic boots are on, or we'd be floating around. Because the artificial gravity is offline.

I pull out my tricorder, turn on the flashlight on my sleeve, and start scanning. Everyone else does the same. Seven is the first one to get a reading from the chroniton signature.

"This way," she says. We follow, still scanning. Ensign Reed attempts to make conversation.

"One of my ancestors served on _Enterprise,"_ she says. "His name was Malcolm Reed. Chief Tactical Officer."

"Interesting," I say. "What was it like for him?"

"According to his logs," Reed says, "it was excitement at every moment. One time he almost lost his leg trying to diffuse a bomb."

"I read about that," Mi'Ya replies. "Didn't one of the bombs legs pop out of the side and pierce is leg?"

"Yeah," Reed says. "Barely missed the bone."

"I don't see the point of this conversation," T'Nola says. "We are here to find an object from the future. Not 'chitchat' as you humans call it."

"This is why my great great grandfather had a problem with Vulcans," Mi'Ya tells us. "They're obsessed with logic."

T'Nola raises an eyebrow, but says nothing.

"Here," Seven says. We're standing in front of someone's quarters. The room has been sealed off. I bend over and start hacking the lock on the door. In a moment, the lock detaches. I pull it away while Seven pushes the door open.

"Primitive technology," Seven remarks.

"It was state of the art back in the 2150's!" Ensign Reed replies defensively. "You bloody Borg are always so arrogant."

"I wonder what happened to them. It's like a ghost ship," Jax murmurs softly. "I mean, we didn't see any bodies. Did they all abandon ship or something? And how did the ship end up in the Delta Quadrant, anyway? Another wormhole...?"

As she speaks we enter the quarters. We immediately start snooping. I take the locker, Jax takes the desk, and Mi'Ya and Seven search the closet. T'Nola and Reed just watch as stuff floats around in the room. Jax cries out triumphantly.

"I found something!" she shouts happily.

Everyone pats her on the shoulder with glee, even me. Maybe we will find a cure. Maybe we can prevent everyone else in the crew from dying. Maybe we have a chance.

. . .

 **Hope you all liked this chapter! :) Next one will be a little longer, but I figured it would be good to end this chapter here. Seemed like a good spot.**

 **See you all next time! :) Live long and prosper.**

 **P. S. As some of you may have noticed, I have been correcting spelling errors in the previous chapters. And for some reason, I accidentally uploaded the same chapter twice at one point. *blushes* That's what proofreading is for. Lol.**


	11. XI: Epilogue

**Here's the next chapter of** ** _Star Trek: Anomaly!_** **This is the last chapter. :) It's been a great run. Despite the confusing timeline. XD I know I said that I was going to make this longer than the last one, but I couldn't think of anything more to add to this chapter. :( I hope you guys still like it, though.**

 **I'd also like to thank snowdrop for her reviews over the course of this story. :)**

 **Here we go!**

. . .

While the Doctor is using whatever data is salvageable from the data module to develop a cure for the virus, Lt. Commander Weymire is trying to bring the _Enterprise's_ systems back online so we can download the ship's logs. Mi'Ya, Ensign Reed, and I are with her just in case. The others returned to the _Crisis_ before Weymire beamed over.

We're in Engineering right now, watching the access points as Weymire screws around with a power conduit. She's down below with Reed while Mi'Ya and I watch the door for intruders.

"This stuff is so outdated," she says, as she connects several wires together. "It's a wonder I haven't electrocuted myself yet."

"It was state of the art, back then," Reed says, irritation in her voice.

"Our ship can go almost twice as fast as _Enterprise,_ " Weymire continues, ignoring Reed.

"How's it going with getting power online?" I ask.

"Very slowly," Weymire replies.

Reed lets out a huff. "Maybe you would have better luck if you weren't so critical of this ship."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Focus!" Mi'Ya snaps. Then she starts coughing up a storm. I walk over to her.

"You should go back to the _Crisis,"_ I say. "We already lost the Captain. We can't lose you too."

"There are other officers," Mi'Ya retorts. "If I die, there will be others to command."

"But no one else really has any experience in command," I say. "Some, yes, but I don't think anyone else is ready to take the mantle if we lose you. Go back to the _Crisis._ "

"Fine," Mi'Ya growls out. "But my Andorian heritage dictates that you're now in my debt, pink-skin."

"I'm sure I can repay it," I say.

Mi'Ya rolls her eyes. Then she taps a button on her biosuit. "Commander Shran to _Crisis._ Lock on to my signature and beam me to Sickbay."

Within moments, she's beamed back to the ship. I turn back to Weymire, who just got the power back on.

"Well," Weymire says, "this'll be one for the history books."

"Let's get to the bridge so we can establish the uplink," I say as Weymire and Reed climb up the stairs.

"Yes," Reed says through gritted teeth. "Let's." Just as she reaches the top of the stairs, she buckles over and clutches her abdomen in pain. I rush over and help her up. I press the button on my biosuit.

"Aracane to _Crisis,"_ I say frantically, "lock onto Ensign Reed's signature and beam her directly to Sickbay!"

Just as I let go of Reed, she dematerialises. She's back on the _Crisis._

"I guess we keep moving," Weymire comments. I just nod and we walk to the exit.

. . .

"My parents were right when they said I sucked at doing anything with 22nd-century technology," Weymire tells me as she and I try to establish an uplink with the _Crisis._ "I barely got this transceiver working."

"Less complaining," I say as I plug in a cord to the console Weymire is at, "and more working."

"Well you're positive company."

"The sooner we get this working, the sooner we can get back to the ship, and the sooner we can get treated for this disease."

Weymire ignores my comment. We work a few more minutes and Weymire let's out a cry of triumph. "We did it! Uplink established!"

"Great," I say, not sharing her enthusiasm. "Now let's head back."

"What's your problem?" Weymire asks. This rubs me the wrong way.

"Oh, I don't know," I say sarcastically. "Maybe the fact that we lost close to a quarter of our crew in the past two days and that my mother is dying right now, and that we're all being eaten alive by these freaking microorganisms!"

Suddenly I start coughing. Blood and spit comes out of my mouth and splatters on the inside of my helmet. My head feels dizzy, and my vision is clouding over. I feel sick, like I want to throw up.

"Oh no." Weymire taps her biosuit. "Weymire to _Crisis!_ Beam me and Aracane directly to Sickbay!"

. . .

Thankfully the Doctor developed a cure for the disease. Sort of. It's more of a vaccine of sorts, since it helps the body learn how to fight the infection. We're now immune to the disease for good.

Ensign Reed and I had to go into surgery for internal bleeding. Mi'Ya's lungs were damaged due to the disease, but it wasn't serious enough for surgery. She was very lucky. Right now, we're on the bridge getting ready to watch the _Enterprise's_ logs on the viewscreen. We're still recovering from the disease- especially since the lesions on my hands won't stop itching- but after a heated argument between Mi'Ya and the Doctor, he relented.

Due to damage to my brain because of the disease, my telepathic abilities are pretty much gone for good. It feels very strange. I feel almost blind, without that ability. I don't like that feeling.

And my mother is okay. A little worse for the wear, but she's getting better. She still has some issues with her memory, though. And that worries me. A lot, actually.

Mi'Ya has us watch the most recent log made by Archer. On the viewscreen, his face appears, looking bloody and covered in sweat. Smoke is in the air around him.

 _"Captain's Star Log, May 7th, 2157... or would I call it that? With what we've been through for the past year..._

 _"As stated in my previous log, we've been sent back in time to the mid-twentieth century by a strange temporal anomaly. Not much later, we encountered a wormhole that brought us to the Delta Quadrant. We were attacked by ships. At first, we always won. But they adapted. They've been attacking us for a year. We barely managed to escape the last attack. Most of my crew is dead. T'Pol... Trip... even Porthos didn't make it._

 _"I have a message for-"_

The log, which has been damaged, ends there. Only static remains. The screen is blank. We stand there, umoving, trying to comprehend.

"They went back in time..." Mi'Ya murmured. "But... that never happened... none of the history books ever mentioned this incident."

Suddenly my console beeps. I look at the sensors. "Odd... I'm picking up an anomalous reading... it's twenty thousand kilometres ahead. And it's getting closer."

"On screen," Mi'Ya orders. On the screen, it appears. It glows a bright yellow, with a soft green at the edges.

"There are high amounts of chroniton particles in there," I say. "I suggest we get out of here."

"Agreed," Mi'Ya says. "Take us to maximum warp, back to the wormhole."

"The engines are not responding," Seven, who is at the helm, responds.

Within moments, the anomaly engulfs the ship. I look at the sensors. "There isn't just chroniton radiation in here. There's a whole bunch in this anomaly... and the amount of irradiated particles is increasing. Two hundred particles per square metre... three hundred... five hundred..." And then it's gone. The anomaly. "The anomaly is moving off."

"I think that's the least of our problems," Mi'Ya responds, staring at the viewscreen. I look up.

 _Enterprise NX-01._

"They're hailing," the comm officer says.

"On... on screen," Mi'Ya orders. The comm officer complies.

On the screen, Archer's face appears. "This is the Starship _Enterprise._ Who are you?"

"This is... this is... the _U.S.S. Crisis,"_ Mi'Ya stammers. "It's... we're in a pickle. How may we be of assistance?"

. . .

 **Okay, so I didn't get the Doc/OC pairing done in this story, but I'm working on a project that should do something about that. :) It's a sequel, of sorts. Anyway, again, it's been a great run. See you all again soon!**

 **Live long and prosper.**


End file.
